Brilliant White
by Hannan
Summary: One-Shot; Katara on her wedding day, having pre-wedding jitters, and doubting herself. Kataang


She was wearing white. Katara's naturally bronzed skin was making her already pure white gown look even whiter, and more brilliant, then before. She tilted her head, looking in the mirror. The girl's dark hair cascaded down from the beautiful up do Suki had done for her only an hour or two before. Her make-up was done, and the wedding was ready.

_Am I?_ Katara wondered. _Am I really ready to be a wife and possibly a mother? _She sighed, running her hands down her dress.

Just then, Suki popped in. "Hey. I thought I'd come in and see how are you doing? Nervous?"

Katara nodded faintly and kept rechecking her reflection in the mirror. "I can't believe this day is here already," she said, "It's just unreal."

Laughing, Suki came over and carefully hugged her friend. "I remember what my wedding day was like, you know. I know exactly what you're talking about. Are you more nervous about the wedding it self or the man at the end of the aisle?"

A grin tugged at Katara's mouth. "No, I'm not nervous about marrying Aang. It's more like I'm nervous that he'll regret marrying me." She turned to the warrior. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Suki nodded. "I guess it just all goes back to remembering how much he loves you." She began to continue that thought, when she heard a call. Shooting an impish grin at Katara, she said, "Sorry, Princess. Duty calls. You'll be fine though, really."

"Thanks, Suke."

As her sister-in-law left the room, (calling, "I'm coming! Hold your Ostrich Horses!") Katara sighed, all the way from her toes_. Maybe Aang made a mistake,_ she thought_. I can't be good enough for the Avatar. It has to be a fluke_.

Another knock sounded on the door. The young woman jumped, startled. "Um, come in?" She said, hesitating. Maybe it was someone who could make her feel a little better.

Sokka opened the door slightly, his hand over his eyes. "Is it safe to come in, Katara? Suki told me you were still getting ready."

Katara laughing, and crossed the room to open the door and pull her brother in. "Yes, it's safe, Sokka. I've been ready for a while now. I'm just waiting for my cue now!" She huffed a nervous giggle.

He uncovered his eyes slowly, then laughed with her and they hugged. "I've got something for you, Katara. Dad was going to give it to you, but then he had to help set up and we were running out of time so…" He laughed again. "You get me instead."

"Well I'm perfectly fine with you." She said, grinning.

Sokka pulled something, wrapped in paper, out of his coat. "This," he said, voice suddenly lower and more reverent, "was Mom's. Dad found them and wanted you to have it."

Katara was holding her own necklace tightly, which had also been her mother's, and tried to convince her fingers to unwrap the gift. "Oh Sokka," she breathed, "I can't do it. You do it."

He seemed to understand her nervousness and smiled at her. "Of course." He told her, and carefully tore away the paper. In his hand lay a pair of beautiful, perfect, water tribe symbol earrings. Katara squealed and snatched them, running over to the mirror and fastening them to her ears before Sokka could say anything. "Sokka, thank you!" She said, hugging his neck. "They're absolutely amazing!"

Sokka patted her back, and looked at the present in question. "Mom would like you wearing them today of all days, Katara. She'd be so proud of you."

Katara's eyes misted over, and then she began to get upset. _Suki spent so long on my make-up!_ She scolded herself.

"Oh, I don't know, Sokka. I'm not sure if she would be so proud."

Confused, Sokka took her hands. "Why? Katara, are you on something? I know the cactus juice was a while ago but –"

"-no of course I'm not 'on anything', Sokka! How dare you even say that!"

He shook his head. "No, you're not understanding what I mean. You just sound like you don't think you're good enough. Let me tell you something Katara; you are."

She sniffed. "But what if I'm not, Sokka? What if I'm not?"

Sokka looked her up and down. He pointed at the dress. "Katara, why do you think you're wearing white today?"

The bride looked confused. "I'm getting married?"

"Well, yes," Sokka rolled his eyes, "but also because you deserve to. You're pure of heart, Katara. If there is anyone I know that should wear white on their wedding day, it would be you, sis. And Suki, of course."

She looked at him searchingly. "Really?"

"Of course! Brilliant white for you, Katara. See how your dress glows against you? You deserve to wear exactly what you have on; brilliant white."

She smiled through her departing tears. _Brilliant white_.

------

When she smiles, she glows.

I've heard that lots of girls think that they aren't good enough, or pretty enough, or smart enough. My girl, (can you believe I can say that finally?!) is the most good, the most pretty, and the most smart. Do you think she doubts herself? I don't.

But when she's happy, her perfect lips slip into their beautiful, natural stance: a smile. When she's happy, her cheeks flush and her ocean-blue eyes sparkle like a new born diamond. When she laughs, it all gets amplified.

She's beautiful when she glows.

I've never been in love before her. When I saw her face for the first time, I thought I was dead. I thought she was an angel. I've never told her that before though, because it's like, the oldest pickup line in the world. I don't want to pick her up, I want to hold her in my arms and feel her breathing for the rest of my life. I'd lay down my life for her. And I'd bet no one could love her as much as I do. It's impossible. Like, I can't take a breath unless I know she's mine.

But the first thing I noticed about her was her smile. And whenever she does that, she glows.


End file.
